Naruun
| Klasse = , IC Priester und Magier | Spezialisierung = Heilkunst, Magie | Arsenal = Naruun | Name = Naruun | Alter = annähernd 10.000 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Exodar | Gilde = Hand der Naaru | Größe = 2,30 m | Gewicht = 132 kg | Haarfarbe = grauweiß mit schwarzen Strähnen | Augenfarbe = blau | Besonderheiten = Das rechte Auge leuchtet matter als das linke | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen gut }} Aussehen des Charakters Naruun ist selbst für einen Draenei sehr breitschultrig und groß. Seine Höhe misst etwa 230cm. Seine Haut hat eine blassblau-violette Farbe und sein schulterlanges, schwarzblaues Haar, das graue Strähnen aufweist, trägt er gelegentlich offen, meist jedoch zu zwei geflochteten Zöpfen gebunden, die ihm lose über die Schultern fallen. Naruun hat meist einen ernsten, aufmerksamen Gesichtsausdruck, scheint alles um sich herum im hellblau leuchtenden Auge zu behalten. In seinem Blick liegen stets Ruhe und Gelassenheit, er macht den Eindruck eines Mannes, der friedfertig und nur schwer zu erzürnen ist. Das rechte Auge des hünenhaften Draenei scheint etwas weniger hell zu leuchten als das linke, dies jedoch fällt nur bei genauerem Hinsehen auf. Sein Gang ist aufrecht und für sein offensichtliches Alter - wäre er ein Mensch, wäre er wohl ca. 70 Jahre alt - wohnen seinen Bewegungen Eleganz und eine fast schon jugendliche Kraft und Beweglichkeit inne. Sollte man einmal einen Blick auf sein rechtes Bein erhaschen, so wird man dort eine große Narbe erblicken, die sich vom Hufansatz bis zum Knie hinauf zieht. Auftreten des Charakters Trotz der muskulösen Gestalt und seiner meist nachdenklichen Mimik, wohnt Naruuns Blick Gutmütigkeit und Sanftheit inne. Er bemüht sich, stets freundlich und respektvoll zu sein und an das Gute in den Lebewesen zu appelieren. Man könnte ihn als Ruhepol bezeichnen, lässt sich doch nur schwer provozieren und sieht körperliche Gewalt als letztes Mittel der Verteidigung an. Trotz seines Alters und seiner einst hohen Stellung im draeneiischen Militär, übt er sich in Bescheidenheit und scheint keine Probleme damit zu haben, sich anderen unterzuordnen oder Demütigung zu ertragen. Alles in Allem scheint er ein dem Licht vollkommen ergebener Priester zu sein, der weiß, was er will und der trotz seines Alters gewahr ist, dass man sich Respekt verdienen muss und ihn nicht grundlos fordern darf. thumb|right|Naruun in jüngeren Tagen auf Draenor Familie Caruuna (Mutter, verstorben) Telraan (Vater, verstorben) Das Leben des Charakters Naruun wurde vor ca. 25.440 Jahren auf der Welt Argus geboren. Seine Eltern lebten dort in dem kleinen (fiktiven) Dorf Dunbor, nahe der Stadt Mac'aree. Naruun war noch ein Kind, als der Dunkle Titan Sargeras zwei Mitglieder des herrschenden Dreigestirns (Archimonde und Kil'jaeden) verführte und sie begannen, die Eredar nach und nach in Dämonen zu verwandeln. Naruuns Eltern waren schon seit langer Zeit mit Velen, dem dritten Triumvir des Dreigestirns, befreundet gewesen und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie ihm ohne zu zögern folgten, als dieser verkündete, ihr Volk sei dem Untergang geweiht und nur die, die sich ihm anschlössen, hätten eine Chance, der Verderbnis zu entgehen. Als es zum Angriff durch die korrumpierten Eredar erfolgte und die Gefolgsleute Velens zur Flucht gezwungen waren, war Naruun gerade mal ein kleiner Junge, dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal ein Namen gegeben war. Die korrumpierten Eredar verfolgten die Draenei, die Velen zum höchsten Berg begleiteten, geleitet von einer Vision des Propheten. Doch die Eredar waren zu mächtig und zu zahlreich und so fielen an diesem Tage viele Anhänger Velens – darunter auch Naruuns Eltern. Ein Anhänger Velens nahm den jungen Draenei in der Eile mit sich und so kam es, dass die Flüchtlinge von den Naaru gerettet wurden. Und so lebte der junge Draenei-Waise fortan auf dem Dimensionsschiff der Naaru, das später den Namen „Oshu’gun“ tragen sollte. Zu Ehren ihrer Retter taufte Velen den aufgeweckten Jungen auf den Namen „Naruun“. Die Jahre vergingen und der kleine Naruun wuchs heran, zeigte großen Ehrgeiz, war jedoch auch sehr stolz, da er als Waise von den gutmütigen Draenei überbehütet und verhätschelt wurde. So bat Velen den Naaru K’ure, der das Dimensionsschiff steuerte und dem die Draenei ihre Rettung zu verdanken hatten, Naruun, wie auch ihn und viele andere in den Lehren des Lichts zu unterweisen, auf dass er Bescheidenheit und soziale Kompetenz erlerne. Der Naaru willigte ein und so studierte Naruun fortan das Licht und wurde schon bald zum Adepten. Sein Interesse für die Kräfte, die in den bekannten Welten wirkten, war ohnehin sehr groß, so beschäftigte er sich mit der arkanen Magie, verinnerlichte jedoch primär und eingehend die Lehren des Lichts. Schon bald erhielt Naruun die draeneiische Anachoretenweihe und wurde als Prediger und Priester aktiv, dessen Funktion er mit neu gewonnener Gelassenheit und Bescheidenheit vorbildlich erfüllte. Eines Tages erreichten die Draenei eine Welt, die, grün und paradiesisch wie sie war, von ihnen als neue Heimat auserkoren wurde. Die Welt, die Draenei tauften sie „Draenor“, war den Naaru schon länger bekannt, befand sich doch im Norden Draenors eigens ein noch größeres Naaru-Dimensionsschiff, mit dem der Nether überwacht wurde. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte passten sich die Draenei dieser neuen Welt an, etablierten eine neue Gesellschafts-Struktur und erblühten erneut - jedoch immer darauf bedacht im Verborgenen zu sein, da sie immer mit einem Angriff durch Sargeras und die korrumpierten Triumvire rechnen mussten. Naruun, der sich körperlich außerordentlich gut entwickelt hatte - er war sehr groß und muskulös, selbst für einen Draenei, zeigte nun vermehrtes Interesse an der Erkundung Draenors. Obwohl dies für einen Priester verwunderlich war, gestattete man ihm, einige der zahlreichen Jagdtrupps, die die Weiten Nagrands (einer bewilderten Graslandschaft) nach Nahrung durchkämmten, zu begleiten. Dort trafen sie auch auf unförmige, wilde Bergriesen, die Gronns und deren Diener, die dummen, aber äußerst kräftigen Oger. Diese attackierten die Jagdkommandos regelmäßig und so hatte Naruun als heilende Hand nach diesen Gefechten so einiges zu tun. Nach einigen Kämpfen mit den wilden Bewohnern Draenors regte sich jedoch Naruuns Ehrgeiz, es genügte ihm nicht länger, passive Gebete zu murmeln, während andere sich dem Feind entgegen warfen. So suchte er Ahonan auf, einen angesehen Kämpfer in den Reihen der Draenei und bat ihn, ihn im bewaffneten und waffenlosen Kampf zu schulen. Ahonan, der ohnehin viele andere Draenei in der Kunst des Kampfes unterwies, willigte ein und so, nach einigen Monden, beschritt Naruun den Weg des Exarchen, eines Kriegerpriesters im Dienste der Naaru. So wurde Naruun dann Führer eines der zahlreichen Jagdkommandos, machte es sich zur Aufgabe, die Jäger mit einigen Schwertbrüdern vor den Angriffen der Gronns zu schützen. Mit den einheimischen Orcs, einem schamanistischen, braunhäutigen Volk, hatte Naruun nur am Rande zu tun, wenn Felle, Fleisch oder andere Ausbeuten der Jagd aus Handelszwecken zu den Lagern des Orcs eskortiert werden mussten. Einmal sah er zwei junge Orcs, die von einem Jagdkommando gerettet worden waren, in der in einem Wald gelegenen Stadt Telmor, in der er auch lebte; maß ihnen aber keine größere Bedeutung zu – ein Fehler, wie er schon bald darauf erkennen sollte. Denn eines Tages vernahm Naruun die Kunde, dass die Orc-Clans die Stätten der Draenei angriffen. Tief erschüttert rüstete er sich, um Telmor gegen die Eindringlinge zu verteidigen. Und so nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf, als die Orcs schließlich die Stadt erreichten und ihre magische Tarnung irgendwie außer Kraft setzten. Naruun und seine Kameraden kämpften tapfer gegen die Orcs, von denen einige sogar dämonische Kräfte nutzten. Dabei geschah es, dass Naruun im Kampf mit einem der Orcs einen magischen Pfeil ins rechte Auge bekam, einzig seiner schnellen Reaktion und seinem Wissen um das Licht verdankte er, dass er sein Auge nicht verlor. Schwer verletzt, mit Wunden übersät und halb blind schaffte er es, sich vom Stadtrand aus in den Wald zu retten. Dort wirkte er einen simplen Tarnzauber, der ihn zwischen den Bäumen verbarg, während er, verzweifelt und Tränen blauen Blutes weinend, mit anhören musste, wie all jene, die er liebte und kannte, von den Orcs abgeschlachtet wurden. Einen halben Tag nach dem Angriff etwa verlor Naruun das Bewusstsein und sein Tarnzauber erlosch. Die Naaru jedoch schienen seine stummen Gebete in dieser Zeit der Pein erhört zu haben und so kam es, dass Naruun im Anbruch der Dunkelheit von einer Gruppe überlebender Draenei gefunden wurde. Sie versorgten die Schwerverletzten und traten dann, sobald es sein Zustand erlaubte, die Reise in die Zangarmarschen an, wo die Draenei, hoch oben, auf den Dächern der riesigen Pilze des Marschenlandes, Verstecke errichtet hatten. Naruun wurde nun eingehend versorgt und es gelang den Heilern, seine schwersten Verletzungen zu behandeln und sein verwundetes Auge nahezu komplett wiederherzustellen. So kurierte sich Naruun aus, sein noch immer zeitweise schmerzendes Auge fortan unter einer Augenklappe verbergend. Die wenigen Draenei, die den Übergriff der Orcs überlebt hatten, warteten lange Zeit in ihren Verstecken, während die Orcs eine grausige dämonische Armee aufstellten. Eines Tages kam der Dämon Illidan Sturmgrimm in Draenor an und erlangte nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit der Brennenden Legion, den Drahtziehern hinter der Orc-Invasion, die Macht über den Schwarzen Tempel. Sein Gefolgsmann und Verbündeter, der Blutelf Kael’thas Sonnenwanderer erkämpfte sich die Kontrolle über das große, im Norden gelegene Dimensionsschiff der Naaru, die Festung der Stürme. Mit Schrecken sahen die Draenei, wie der Blutelf den Naaru M’uru entführte und durch ein Dunkles Portal in seine Welt verschleppte. Prophet Velen fasste einen Entschluss und so bewaffneten sich die Draenei und nutzten die allgemeine Verwirrung der Kämpfe um Draenor, um die Festung der Stürme anzugreifen. Allen voran Velen und der Schamane Nobundo, schafften es die Draenei, sich tief ins Innere der Festung durchzuschlagen. Es gelang ihnen nach einem kurzen Kampf, sich in die Exodar zu retten, einen der vier Satelliten, die die Festung mit sich führte. Während der Kampf an Bord weiter tobte, gelang es den Draenei, die Exodar in den Nether zu transportieren, ihre Flucht schien geglückt. Einige Blutelfen jedoch hatten sich beim Angriff der Draenei an Bord der Exodar versteckt und während die restlichen ihrer Kameraden an Bord von den Draenei besiegt wurden, gelang es einigen, die interdimensionalen Triebwerke des Satelliten zu sabotieren. So geschah es, dass die Exodar vom Kurs abkam und fortan durch den Wirbelnden Nether trudelte, bis sie durch Zufall einen Weltenstrom erwischte und im Orbit von Azeroth ankam. Das Dimensionsschiff überflog den Kontinent Kalimdor und ging dann auf einer nordwestlichen Inselgruppe nieder, die als die „Azurmythosinseln“ bekannt war. Dieser Absturz war die dritte Katastrophe, der das Volk der Draenei ausgesetzt war, denn erneut ließen viele Draenei dabei ihr Leben. Auch Naruun überstand den Absturz nicht ohne weiteres, er gehörte zu jenen, die mit einem Fragment der Exodar bis ins Am'mental, eine Region im Osten der Insel, geschleudert wurden. Naruun wurde bei dem Aufprall des Schiffes bis an den Rand der Insel geschleudert, wo ein nachtelfischer Druide - angelockt von dem Lärm des Absturzes - den schwer verletzten Draenei fand. Der Nachtelf, verwundert und entsetzt zugleich, behandelte den Draenei so gut, wie es ihm möglich war. Von der Neugierde gepackt, hievte er Naruun auf den Rücken seines Nachtsäblers und ritt mit ihm zu den Überresten der Exodar, die sich, einem errichteten Gebäude gleich, in den Boden der Insel gebohrt hatten. Als der erste Aufruhr sich leidlich gelegt hatte, übergab Nerendar, der Druide, den bewusstlosen Narúun den Heilern der Draenei. Auch andere Nachtelfen waren mittlerweile herbei geeilt, um zu helfen und den seltsamen Neuankömmlingen zur Hand zu gehen. In den kommenden Monaten entstand eine Freundschaft zwischen dem Druiden und dem Paladin, zumal Naruun lange Zeit Bettruhe für seine Genesung benötigte. In dieser Zeit besuchte Nerendar den Exarchen häufig. Dieser schonte sich nicht übermäßíg und begann, sobald es ihm sein Körper gestattete, schon wieder damit, sich einen neuen Alltag zu schaffen. Naruun zog über die Inseln, behandelte Patienten, wo es von Nöten war, schlichtete Streits und Spannungen und versuchte seinem Volk dabei zu helfen, wieder zu Ruhe und Ordnung zurückzufinden. Der Prophet, der bei dem Absturz einige seiner besten und ältesten Offiziere verloren hatte, sah dies mit Wohlwollen und bot dem alten Draenei, den er seit dessen Kindheit kannte, die Leitung der Friedensbewahrer auf der Exodar an. Naruun freute sich über diese Gelegenheit, seinem Volk zu dienen und nahm das Angebot Velens an. Einige Monate ging er seiner Aufgabe nach, doch während die Draenei ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fanden und sich in dieser neuen Welt heimisch zu fühlen begannen, regten sich erneut der Ehrgeiz und die Neugierde im Herzen des Draenei, der mittlerweile in den Rang eines "Großexarchen" erhoben worden war und somit nur noch Velen und dem Hochexarchen Commodus unterstand. So überließ Naruun den Posten einem jüngeren Draenei und bereiste Azeroth und auch jene verderbte und zersplitterte Welt, die früher Draenor gewesen war. Nach einigen Monden trat der Prophet an ihn heran, mit dem Wunsch, ein Dreigestirn zu gründen, dass die Draenei in diplomatischer, spiritueller, wie auch militärischer Hinsicht in Azeroth vertreten solle. So kam es, dass Naruun als Teil eines Dreigestirns, bestehend aus ihm als Paladin, einer Priesterin und einem Schamanen, der „Hand der Naaru“ vorstand. Gemeinsam mit seinen Gefährten und denen, die sich ihnen anschlossen, war es sein Ziel, das Licht in Azeroth erstrahlen zu lassen, die Bande zu den anderen Völkern zu stärken, um dann, eines fernen Tages, der Armee des Lichts beizutreten. Jener Armee, die, laut dem großen Plan seiner Namensgeber, Sargeras und seine Brennende Legion ein für alle Mal besiegen wird. Die Hand der Naaru tat lange, wie ihr geheißen, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem die Nachtelfen des Eschentals die Draenei in ihrem Konflikt mit der Horde um Hilfe bat. Der Kampf zwischen den Kriegshymnen-Orcs und den Elfen tobte schon lange, Gegenstand des Konflikts waren die Bäume und Ressourcen, die das Tal bot. So bezog die Hand der Naaru Stellung und kämpfte gemeinsam mit den Nachtelfen gegen die Eindringlinge. Naruun leitete einige Verteidigungsmaßnahmen mit seinen Gefährten, bis er eines Tages törichterweise allein eine Aufklärungsmission startete, da er sich selbst ein Bild der Lage machen wollte. Er wurde, nahe des Zoram'gar Außenpostens, von einer Truppe Orcs und Trollen überrascht, die ihn sogleich gefangen nehmen wollten. Der draeneiische Hüne kämpfte tapfer und es gelang ihm, in seiner Entschlossenheit drei seiner Gegner niederzustrecken, doch einer der restlichen drei Gegner nutzte einen günstigen Moment und stieß sein Schwert in Naruuns rechtes Schienbein. Der schwerverletzte Draenei ging zu Boden, doch während sie auf ihn eintraten, um ihm dann den Todesstoss zu versetzten, nutzte Naruun einen Lichtzauber, um seine Gegner für einige Sekunden zu blenden. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, drängte den Schmerz beiseite und robbte zum Strand, wo er sich mit wenigen Armbewegungen ins kühle Nass des Meeres rettete. Da die Wellen des Westmeeres die Sandspur des Draeneis sogleich verwuschen, glaubten die Angreifer, als ihnen das Augenlicht zurückkehrte, der Draenei sei mittels Magie verschwunden. Naruun, blutend und von der schweren Plattenrüstung sogleich auf den Grund des Meeres gezogen, mobilisierte mit einem stummen Gebet an die Naaru seine letzten Kräfte und riss sich die schwersten Teile der Plattenrüstung vom Körper. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, sich mit einem verzweifelten Armzug an die Wasseroberfläche zu befördern, als all seine Kräfte ihn verließen und er das Bewusstsein verlor. Man sollte meinen, dies sei das Ende des Draenei gewesen, doch erneut schienen die Naaru über ihn zu wachen. Denn so kam es, dass er, einige Meilen vor der Küste des Zoramstrands, vom Steuermann der "Bravado" gesehen wurde, eines Personentransportschiffes, das regelmäßig zwischen der Dunkelküste und den Östlichen Königreichen verkehrte. Schnell fischte man den bewusstlosen, halbtoten Exarchen aus dem Wasser und versorgte seine Wunden. Doch war sein Zustand noch immer kritisch, sein zerfetztes Bein blutete noch immer stark. Doch begab es sich zum Glück, dass ein Heilkundiger unter den Passagieren war. Dieser behandelte den Draenei und stabilisierte ihn, sodass er die Überfahrt nach Sturmwind überstand. Dort ließ ihn Nayura, die nachtelfische Dockmeisterin des Piers, sofort in die Kathedrale des Lichts bringen, wo sich die Heiler eingehend um ihn kümmerten. Nach einigen Wochen erholte sich Naruun von den gröbsten Verletzungen, doch die Heiler diagnostizierten nichts Gutes für sein durchbohrtes Bein. So fand sich Naruun zunächst mit der Diagnose ab, beschränkte seine Ausflüge auf die Stadt, stets eine stütztende Krücke bei sich. Er gewöhnte sich an den Gedanken, nicht länger als Paladin kämpfen zu können und nutzte sein Wissen als Priester und Heilkundiger, um sich den Alltag zu verdingen. Während er hauptsächlich ehrenamtlich im Lazarett der Kathedrale aushalf, beschäftigte er sich erneut mit seinem alten Hobby, dem Studium der arkanen Magie. Ansässige Magier der Stadt unterwiesen den Draenei in dem einen oder anderen. Doch gerade als Naruun ein umfassendes Studium der Magie und eine Ausbildung zum Magier beginnen wollte, stellte er fest, dass die Wunde an seinem Bein doch zu heilen schien. Die Knochen richteten sich über Wochen hinweg wieder und letztendlich war nur noch eine lange Narbe, von Hufansatz bis zum Knie des rechten Beins zu sehen. Die Heiler konnten sich diese Genesung nur durch Naruuns unerschütterliche Hingabe zum Licht erklären, den nicht viele beteten und meditierten so regelmäßig und hingabevoll in der Kirche wie der alte Draenei. Und so lebte Naruun einige Monate in der Stadt, bis er wieder vollständig genesen war und nur die Narbe an sein Unglück im Eschental erinnerte. Er erkundigte sich postalisch über den Zustand der Hand der Naaru, akzeptierte aber, dass diese auch ohne ihn gut auskam. Sein Kampfgeist war trotz der ruhigen Monate nicht gebrochen und so brach er schon bald gen Norden auf und schloss sich dem Argentumkreuzzug unter Hochlord Tirion Fordring an. So kämpfte er Seite an Seite mit etlichen Kreuzfahrern, die Arthas die Stirn boten und Azeroth ein für alle Mal von der untoten Geißel befreien wollten. Nach dem Fall des Lichkönigs verschlimmerte sich seine frühere Wunde wieder und Naruun hängte den Streithammer ein für alle Mal an den Nagel. Einige Monde lang verdingte er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt, wie auch anfangs in Draenor, wieder als Priester, zog durch die Welt und versuchte mit Worten dort zu helfen, wo die Waffen versagen. Im jüngsten Eschentalkonflikt feierte er sein Wiedersehen mit der Hand der Naaru und diente der Gemeinschaft als Berater und den Streitkräften der Elfen als Heilkundiger und Priester. Die letzten Monate verbrachte er mit seinem alten Hobby, dem Studium von arkaner Magie. In der Theorie schon lange mit der Magie vertraut, übt er sich nun in der praktischen Magie-Anwendung - als erneutes Mitglied der Hand der Naaru, in der er sich allerdings primär in einer Berater-Rolle sieht. Zitate - "Sucht Barmherzigkeit und Licht nicht in den anderen, Freund. Sucht sie in Euch selbst." - "So etwas wie Wunder gibt es nicht. Nur Hoffnung, die belohnt wird. Vertrauen, das Früchte trägt. Und Entschlossenheit, die den Sieg bringt." - "Verzeiht, mein gnomischer Freund... ich habe Euch wirklich nicht gesehen." Engste Freunde Nerendar Kategorie:Paladine Kategorie:Draenei Kategorie:Männer